Sakura Hater
by Yumi Ariyama
Summary: NOTE: Sakura bashing. Sakura Hater is the title, don't ask me what it means if you don't know read the first sentence. BEWARE, ONLY FOR SAKURA HATERS. Do not review if you are criticizing my POV about Sakura! Thank you. Remember, read and review please!


Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto; that belongs to some guy whose name I don't remember.

Note: For you who all like Sakura, the pink-haired B-, **Do not read this! Use common sense and read the title. **However, Ino lovers are all welcome to join.

* * *

Sakura, the pink-haired "Girl" in Naruto was walking down the street. She managed to be clumsy enough to fall in a pothole which led to hell. I bet we all wish that, huh?

But it didn't happen.

Instead, she tripped over a mailbox and flew into the air, just to land in a weather vane. It pierced her heart and she ended up going to hell anyways.

We wish.

Let's see…she went to the Ninja academy and accidentally stuck a kunai in her heart. She staggered out of school only to fall into the pothole…well, you get the point.

But unfortunately, hell is not a place in the Fire country (though it should be), and Sakura managed to avoid hell for the time being

Well, Sakura got to the Academy, and did very poorly. Everyone knew she was a(n) **(insert swear word here) **and nobody liked her, especially not Sasuke.

So she is sitting by herself during lunch, with nobody else around her within a 5 foot range. Sakura feels lonely and deserted. Today, many people said **evil** things about her, talking about how ugly she was. Without thinking (as we all know she never does), she said out loud, "How can I change my appearance so that my face won't be as ugly to others?

Unfortunately, others heard. Naruto, the real prankster, had a horrible idea in mind. He went up to Sakura and started to converse with her.

"Sakura," Naruto began, trying not to sound malicious, "It's not that bad you know. In fact, I think I know a solution to stop people from saying your face is ugly."

"Really, you do?" Sakura piped up, excited.

"Yes," said Naruto, and this time, he could barely conceal his mischievous grin on his face.

"Please tell me," Sakura begged, the desperate loser, "Please!"

"Here's what you do," began Naruto as Sakura leaned in to hear, "It's quite simple. TO stop people from seeing your face, wear this mask."

Sakura looked at the mask. It covered her face and had an odd shape. She turned it around just to find…

…that the mask was just a plain black mask which had a sign that said "**censored**" on it.

With Naruto and everyone else laughing at her, she stumbled off, furious, not even using her little brain, and fell in the pothole which…yeah.

But that never happened, unfortunately for us. Instead, she talked with Tenten and Hinata during lunch and did perfect in almost all of her classes.

**Almost**…which means Sakura had perfect grades in all but one class…ninja training; the only class that matters in Naruto.

She **failed** that class so miserably that she was furious and stomped off into the pothole that leads into…the evil furnace.

But she trained.

And trained.

And trained.

And trained.

Did I mention that she trained?

Well anyways, even though she knew she was **useless as H3LL**, she kept on practicing. After all, that was all she needed to work on.

Unfortunately, Sakura was…a little too focused on useless training that she didn't notice the pothole of doom.

We all scream, "Die Sakura!" And she hears us.

She steps away.

And takes more steps away.

As she went back home, she could hear a loud chorus of "Aww…'s, and she didn't want to disappoint who she thought were fans and literally ran back and jumped in…no.

Sakura is a main character, and if she dies, the plot is ruined.

But, it could have been better for all of us.

Sakura lives a happy life, going to school, cooking, taking care of her, and all those other good qualities. Why, she's the perfect person to like!

But, we don't, and that's okay for her.

…

Why couldn't she have just jumped in the pothole and go to Hell?

* * *

lazibonedt: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is all that's in the fanfic, so please read and review. My e-mail address is (fake address)

Sakura: (whacks lazibonedt on the forehead) YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM MY EMAIL ADDRESS!

lazibonedt: uhh…so they can spam you?

**-Very violent scene that involves pinching, biting, and catfighting-**

Naruto: don't forget ramen! (tosses a package of cup noodles into the censored scene)

-**the fight continues and the author eventually shoots Sakura with a tranquilizer gun ('cause real guns are MEAN!)-**

lazibonedt: there you have it! Sakura, in the pothole of 4377!


End file.
